Spiderman: Lazerus
by dablman2020
Summary: Peter Parker is dead. Diffrent factions are making plays for power and threaten to pull the world into chaos. But not all is lost. Peter Parker, one of the greatest heros of all time is going to be given a second chance, and this time he will not be alone. Begin Project Lazerus!
1. Chapter 1

**Ultimate Spider-Man: Lazarus**

**A/n Sorry everyone for my long absence but now I have my laptop back I can get back to work on m stories! Suffice it to say I have somewhat lost my muse for spectacular Spider-man, hopefully this new project will help get the juices flowing. **

**Basicly this story takes place after the death of Peter Parker in the Ultimate comics' line. The point of this story is to bring him back to life. The new Spiderman Miles Morals will not exist in my story. I do not like the character and this story will be all about Peter returning to the people of New York and returning to the role of Spiderman!**

"Spiderman, Peter Parker, his example has galvanized the people of New York. To them he is more than a hero, he's a bloody icon." Said a twenty-seven year old woman, as she gazed out across the New York skyline. She was about five foot eight with a very tone and lean build that was shown off by her skin tight body suit. To most she would be the absolute epitome of beauty with looks models and actresses would kill for. "But he is only one man, and his luck seems to have run out. We have lost him."

"Then Miranda, see to it we don't lose him a second time." Said a mysterious, elderly man sitting in the middle of the room looking over holographic displays. "Begin project Lazarus."

"Parker! Parker wake up damn-it!"

Peter groggily wakes and slowly lifts himself from the bed he was lying on. He thinks one thing about his current condition, 'What the hell is going on.' Waking up in what looks like a science lab crossed with an operating room was not a situation he ever experienced before.

"I don't have time to explain everything; there is equipment in the locker for you. The facility is under attack we have to get you out of here." The voice Peter now realizes as coming from some intercoms tells him. And he hears some far off explosions he assumes are going off in other parts of the facility.

"Alright alright, don't be so pushy." Peter snips back as he puts on what seems to be an upgraded version of his Spiderman suit. It had the exact same pattern as his old one but the colors were a bit different. They were darker, an almost blood red, along with a dark midnight blue gave him a more serious look. And the material seemed to be some sort of light weight Kevlar. His web shooters also seemed to be more advanced and contain a lot more web fluid than before. "Who the hell are you anyways?"

"My name is Miranda, now go head to the launch bay. I will try to guide you. No more questions, someone has hacked the security drones and now they are going berserk."

Just then Peter's spider sense kicks into full gear as the door to the lab slides open and two humanoid looking robots walk in firing pistols at the young hero. He ducks out of the way, webs one of the bots and sends it crashing into the other. "What the hell!?" Peter exclaimed as he wall crawled into the hallway.

"Told you the security drones were out of control." Miranda replied dryly. As she gave him directions to the launch bay Peter continued to smash his way through the security drones.

"It's weird, there are no other people here." Peter said out loud. He hadn't seen a single other person in the hallways.

"That's because the dormitories are in another section of the complex. Almost everyone has already been evacuated except for me, our security chief, and you of course. Ok now just down the hall is a … get into the….. Parker?..." the transmission cut out and entered a room with two platforms separated by a deep gap on the opposite side were several of the security drones with more coming out of a hallway. But what really caught his attention was what was on his side of the divide.

Actually it was more like who was on his side of the divide. She was crouched behind a half wall with a rather fancy looking pistol in her hands. She would rise up every few seconds and take some shots at the drones. She had short shoulder length black hair and piercing blue eyes that held a great deal of intellect and a mischievous spark. "Felicia?" Peter questioned just loud enough to be heard.

Felicia turns and upon seeing him her eyes grow wide. "Peter? What are you? Aw hell if Miranda has you running around we must be in some deep trouble." Peter zips over next to her staying crouched behind the half wall.

"Maybe you can answer some of my questions Cat, first of all what the hell is going on here?" both of them pop out from cover, Peter webs up two drones and Felicia shoots their heads off. "And second where the hell is here?"

"This is the Lazarus facility, the whole purpose of this place is to bring back the greatest hero in the world." Felicia said with a bit of heat coming up to her cheeks at being so close to who she saw as her mentor for becoming a hero. She was glad he was wearing his mask otherwise she might not be so focused.

"So where are the other subjects?" Peter asked webbing up more drones while Felicia took them out. "I didn't see anyone on my way down here."

Felicia sighed, "There are no other subjects Peter. The whole point of the Lazarus project was to bring you back. Now I'd love to answer all your questions but I would rather do it when we are not being shot at. I promise I will answer everything I can later." With that the duo took out the remaining drones and made their way to the launch bay. Felicia took the time to get a good look at the resurrected hero. He was taller than her now at 5'10'' to her 5'6'' and though his build was still slim and athletic there definitely was a great deal more muscle mass and definition that was obvious from the skin tight suit. She licked her lips as she stared at his backside.

Just when they were about to enter the launch bay they passed a window and Peter took a moment to look out of it and all he saw was clouds. His eyes went wide for a moment before he composed himself saying "It's just one of those days." And he followed Felicia entering the launch bay where Miranda was standing on the ramp to an osprey jet cargo plane.

"Come on you two let's get moving the Mag-Lev engines are going to fail in..." just then the whole station shook and they got the sensation of falling. Thinking fast Peter grabs Felicia with one arm wrapped around her waist and shoots a web-line into the plane pulling the both of them in. Felicia secretly enjoyed being in the strong arms of her hero and was saddened when he let go. Miranda who was holding onto a railing slammed the close door button and entered a sequence on the control pad causing the craft to launch out of the bay and begin flying on auto pilot.

"Well that was an interesting first day." Peter sighs sarcastically. Both women smirk at his comment. Felicia is happy that her hero and who she sees as her teacher in how to be a hero is back. Miranda is satisfied with the project and moves to the cockpit to take control of the plane.

"Next stop New York City." She informs the two passengers.

**A/n and there you have it the return of Peter Parker! Yes Felicia does have a crush on the web-head and it has been a long time since she has seen him. Peter will meet up with other characters from the marvel universe but other than Miranda I am unsure of adding in any other characters from other universes. Anyone who can guess where I got the basic plot for this chapter will get a free internet cookie!**


	2. The State of Things

**A/n to everyone that guessed Mass Effect 2, congratulations you get a free internet cookie! I am not sure about doing any more Mass Effect crossovers into this story; if I do it will probably just be some of my favorite characters like Joker, EDI, and Liara. Also I will be pulling in other characters that are not in the traditional Ultimate universe. This chapter goes into what has changed since Peter died and the state of the world. **

Peter sighed as he leaned against the back of his seat and took off his mask. "So Felicia you said you would answer my questions right?" he eyed Felicia with a curious and slightly exhausted look.

Felicia took a deep breath as she began. "Well it's been a little over two years since you well… died."

"Two year, six months, and twenty eight days." Miranda interrupted

Felicia rolled her eyes, "Thank you Miranda. Well as I was saying, the world is a mess right now. Johnny Storm along with Bobby Drake have joined the Fantastic Four, now the Fantastic Five. They are working with UN forces to keep Dr. Doom contained in Latveria. Your Aunt May and Gwen Stacy are living in one of Tony Stark's villas outside Paris, a place he offered them if they wanted to get out of New York. May officially adopted Gwen who changed her last name and is now Gwen Parker. Liz Allen AKA Firestar is helping Ororo Munro manage the Xavier school with the professor, Jean and Scott dead she decided to take it over. Nick Fury essentially got demoted and is now operating as a field commander along with Captain America Steve Rodgers in securing areas in the southern United States."

"Whoa whoa whoa! I can get Johnny and Bobby joining up, and Aunt May adopting Gwen isn't a surprise. But what's this about 'securing areas' in the south?" Peter interrupted trying to process everything.

"Purifiers." Felicia spat out with disgust. A look that was mirrored of Peter's face, he had heard of the group which basically wanted to exterminate all mutants in some sort of 'holy racial cleansing' it sickened him. "The Purifiers have gained some major support and are basically fighting a gorilla style war in the south trying to kill all those they see as 'impure'. It used to be just mutants but they have now become an even larger terrorist hate group. Now it is mutants, the disabled, the mentally ill, Jews, Muslims, and basically everyone and anyone who doesn't believe what they believe. Not only that but there are other groups scattered around that are performing genetic experiments to try and build human weapons and experiment on mutants. It's all sickening."

Peter's eyes went wide. The country was ripping its self apart. Then it hit him, "What about MJ?"

Felicia forced a small smile at the mention of his long standing love interest. "Ms. Watson is now an accomplished author and is attending ESU for journalism. Her book original titled '_How the World Killed Peter Parker'_ was renamed _'Great Power, Great Responsibility: The True Story of Peter Parker and Spiderman.' _It made the New York Times best seller list in the first month. I also hear she is interning at J3 communications under Jamison himself, pay, a big scholarship and everything. She stayed in New York which is actually the safest place to be." Peter gave her a quizzical look. "After your death the people of New York were galvanized and became more accepting of heroes helping the police and accepting of mutants and the like into society. Spiderwoman moved into the city after you died and well basically took over for you. People remembered her working with you in the past and figured if you trusted her and worked with her then they should too." Felicia smiled. "I ran into her a few times when tracking down baddies myself, she is a lot like you actually Spider."

Peter smiled nervously at that. No one besides Aunt May, Gwen, and MJ as far as he knew were aware that Jessica was his clone. "Well I just want to get back to New York and see MJ again and get back into my Spiderman thing." Peter sighed.

Miranda smirked slightly at the sappy way Peter was talking about MJ and Felicia's jealousy about it. Then she got a report directly into her headset that instantly made her go into mega serious mode. "That's going to have to wait Parker, we got an important mission. We lost contact with one of our agents but right before we lost her she sent us a distress signal. We are they only group available at the moment for rescue and extraction."

Peter sat there dumbfounded. "Why? Why me? I just woke up and I am thankful for you bringing me back and no offence to you or whatever organization you work for but I don't know anything about you or what is going on and I just want to get back to my life." Peter tried to continue before Miranda interrupted him.

"Peter, the agent we lost contact with, it was Kitty." She said solemnly.

"Let's get moving." Peter replied seriously. Kitty was his ex-girlfriend and also a really good friend who he teamed up with fairly frequently. He owed her a lot and would always try to help his friends and this time would be no different.

"Alright then, we lost contact with her in the desert outside this small town in Arizona, that's where we will start." Miranda replied adjusting the destination in the flight computer. "I suggest you get some rest it's going to be a long flight and you will need your strength."


	3. BIG NOTICE

Big Notice!

Hey everyone, sorry to disappoint if you were all expecting a new chapter but alots been going on in my life and I felt like an explanation is necessary. First off school has been crazy lots of projects and papers, gona get one of them published. Also my sister has been sick and in the hospital a lot. Next some announcements for my stories

As I am on spring break this week I will have plenty of time to write. So expect the a new chapter for both Two Spiders, and Lazarus within the week.

Next is news concerning my spectacular story. Honestly I am not that happy with where it is going. I feel like I was trying to do too much all at once. Therefore season 3 will be going through a re-write where I will keep the stuff I really liked and am really proud of but take out the extra fat and really give it some polish.

Finally Naruto has taken a back burner for me as I plot out all the story line.

Thank you for your patience


	4. X-23

X-23

**A/n hey there sorry this has been delayed. But here it is the next chapter of Lazarus. **

"So what the hell was Kitty doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" Peter asked as he and Felicia now in her Black Cat costume traversed the moon lit desert sands.

"She was investigating some kind of facility that was experimenting on mutants." Felicia replied back to her companion. "According to her last report they were trying to recreate the original Weapon X project that created Wolverine. She thought the facility was under the command of either the Weapon X team or something far worse." Felicia finished with a hint of fear in her voice.

"What could possibly be worse then those Weapon X pricks?" Peter sarcastically quipped scared that he would regret that question.

To that Felicia replied with a single word. "HYDRA."

"Fuck." Peter sighed having read numerous articles about the 'secret' spy agency that was essentially an evil(er) version of SHIELD born out of the unique and colossal psychosis of the Nazis and Red Skull in WWII that still was attempting 'secret' world domination. No one knew what they were doing or how exactly they did whatever they could be doing but everyone knew what they wanted to do in the end.

LINE BREAK

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Where the fuck are they?" Kitty Pryde cursed as she ran through walls dodging explosions and phased through computers ruining all the data on them. All this was going on as sirens scream and in the distance the screams of humans in agony with large chunks taken out of their bodies. Kitty didn't have any sympathy for these people though, after what they did they deserved whatever they got. She was franticly searching for Sarah Kinney and her daughter to get them out before the whole facility blows up.

That was when she began to hear a new siren. "ALERT, AUTO DESTRUCT COMENCING. BASE WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN 90 SECONDES." A robotic voice called in an even monotone.

"Fuck I have to get out of here." Kitty thought to herself as she ran towards the nearest exit as the facility exploded behind her. Though the sight that awaited her outside of the facility was more heart wrenching then any of the horrors she saw trying to escape from the place.

In front of her on the desert sand, which glowed pure white under the moonlight, was a young girl who seemed to be about 15 years old. She had long raven hair and a thin lithe but athletic body. She was on her knees, her shoulder rocking in silent sobs as she cradled the head of another woman.

Sarah Kinney was dead, and now her daughter mourned her. The daughter born and created to be a weapon, an emotionless killer, had found her first bit of humanity in the tragedy of her mother's death. A part of her blamed herself for it. It had been here that dealt the killing blow, even if the trigger scent set her off, she still blamed herself for the loss of the first person to love her and treat her like a person.

As the emotions flooded into her she screamed into the night and for the first time even she cried. Her emerald green eyes bloodshot and puffy filled with tears. It took several minutes before she calmed herself and noticed the other presence in the area. When Kitty approached her and put a hand on her shoulder the young girl looked up at her and found she was not alone. She embraced Kitty in a hug that the older girl was quick to accept and she cried again. And she whispered into Kitty's ear. "Laura, she named me Laura. Mommy named me Laura."

Kitty rocked the younger girl in her arms as she continued to cry. "It's ok Laura." She said over and over to the mourning girl. "I'll take care of you; your big sister will look after you."

LINE BREAK (as this is happening)

As Peter and Felicia continued to head towards Kitty's direction they heard a loud and massive explosion. They both turned to each other wordlessly and then quickened their pace to the site of the explosion.

As they approached the ruins of the base they saw Kitty on her knees hugging a young girl with an older brown haired woman lying on the sand beside them. As they approached the younger girl tensed visibly in Kitty's grip. After a quick glance to see who it was Kitty quickly made an effort to comfort the girl. "It's okay Laura these people are my friends. They won't hurt you, if fact they are here to help us and take us someplace safe." Kitty said in a soft tone causing Laura to relax before standing and approach the new pair.

"My name is Laura Kinney." Laura said to them still a hint of unevenness in her voice from the crying and screaming "I am pleased to meet you."

**A/n originally I had wanted this to be a lot longer then it is but I decided to go with a more traditional origin story for Laura. I felt that it was necessary to her character but I did make a slight change. Instead of being the cold, reserved and somewhat socially awkward character she was in the comics I made the whole event basically break her previous mental training so she became for a moment a sad scared little girl. She still is going to be somewhat shy and socially awkward but she will be really comfortable around Kitty who has taken her in as a little sister. **


	5. Back to New York

Back to New York

**A/N yes I know it has been a while since I updated this. Sorry about that, with school and finals I was totally swamped. But now the summer is here and there is nothing to do but just relax and play on the beach. NOT! I am going to be writing a lot more and posting a lot more chapters for all my stories. Because really who wants to go outside when it's this hot out? Now onto the story. **

The initial flight out from the desert was fairly uneventful. Felicia was exhausted and started dozing in the copilot's seat while Miranda was a silent and stoic as ever. Kitty kept Laura close the whole time till she calmed down and fell asleep. It was after Laura fell asleep that things go interesting.

Peter was in the back of the jet looking out a window as the clouds passed by. He jumped slightly when Kitty plopped down next to him. He smiled at her, "Hey Kitty, how have you been?" he asks

She glares at him. "Two years Peter, more then two years in fact, and after all that time that's all you have to say to me? I thought you were dead! It wasn't until Nick Fury contacted me about this new Cerberus program that I found out about Lazarus and just the possibility of you coming back."

"You joined up with SHEILD?" Peter asked, "I thought you hated them and thought Fury was a tool."

Kitty snorted lightly "I still don't like them a lot and Fury is still a tool. Let's get one thing straight Peter I agreed to work with SHEILD on my terms I do what I can to help out people and mutants around the country. But now that you're back in the picture the game has changed. I am with you 100% and I think I can say the same for Felicia." Looking up to the cockpit the two could see Felicia's outstretched left arm giving them the thumbs up to confirm. "When you get back into the super hero thing you won't have to do it alone."

Peter turned and gazed at Laura's sleeping form. "What about Laura?" he asked before he could continue Kitty cut him off.

"I already talked it over with her. She wants to help out too. I told her a couple of the stories about us teaming up and about Logan and she decided to be a hero. It's what she wants to do and I will help her do it." She said with conviction. It was obvious that the two of them had bonded quickly. "We are your team Peter and I am sure Jessica will be happy to have you back as well."

And so the jet made its final approach to New York and as in descended under the clouds Peter got his first look at the city. There were still parts that were being repaired from the onslaught of the ultimatum wave and the aftermath of the last Goblin incident. But then Peter's eyes fell upon the rebuilt Treskillion tower as the headed to land on the roof. It was a gleaming silver spire, on the roof Peter could see a group of people ready to meet him and the others. As the jet landed, Laura was jarred awake by the noise and immediately extended her claws out of reflex. One glance to Kitty told her that everything was ok and she quickly retracted her claws as the back ramp opened.

A blonde woman in a pantsuit stepped up and greeted Peter as he descended the ramp. "Mr. Parker it is good to see you once again among the living. Welcome to the Treskillion." She said trying to be friendly but still professional.

"Mrs. Danvers right?" Peter replied knowing the woman from his prior dealings with SHIELD.

"Correct Mr. Parker, I am acting director of SHEILD at the moment with Fury away. I am sure you and the others are tired from the long trip. Agent Vakarian will show you to your rooms to rest for a bit before Dinner. Garrus if you would please."

"Of course Director." Replied a man wearing shiny, blue armor with a compact sniper rifle on his back and a large, heavy pistol in a holster on his side. He had greyish skin with blue markings on his face. He had light teal eyes and a visor over his left eye that looked like a heads up display. He looked to be in his mid-twenties and carried himself like a bit of a maverick. "If you would all follow me I would be happy to help you settle in." he smiled as he winked at Miranda before he turned and waved for them to follow.

"Oh can it Domino. You really need to learn when that's appropriate." Miranda replied shaking her head at the man's attempts to flirt with her. And so the group descended in to the spire to rest before settling into their new home.

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter I just had trouble writing because of some family issues. My sister and my mother have both been very sick and in and out of the hospital and my mom is still undergoing treatment for a type of cancer. I might not be able to post as often as I thought I would be over the summer because I will be helping my family out dealing with this. Thanks for understanding everyone. **

**On a lighter note I decided to include another of my favorite mass effect characters into this story. Garrus has taken on the role of Domino a mutant who has above average reflexes and awareness able to make trick shots look like a walk in the park. With perfect perception Garrus is still a top Sniper and marksman and I tried to merge a bit of his features with that of the original Domino which is kinda difficult with Domino being a girl and all. But I think it went over well. **


End file.
